


The Strangest Change: First Heat

by Nathamuel



Series: A/B/O [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possible Future Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Howard's first consensual heat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangest Change: First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus story for The Strangest Change so reading that one might be adviced but since it's pretty much just porn it's not necessary. :)
> 
> Thanks goes to dawnmarie and leylaleya for the help. :D

Howard was fidgeting. 

It was the first clue that something was wrong. The man did not fidget, ever. Not under usual circumstances; impending discussion about kinks and what was and wasn't ok in the bedroom at did seem to set him on edge, however. And there were the usual circumstances with Howard standing in his workshop, building... something, Steve admitted to not being very knowledgeable when it came to machines, especially when they were only half built with their insides strewn throughout the room. Steve moved closer with a frown firmly in place. 

Usually Howard was solely concentrated on his work, sometimes so singularly that he didn't even notice his bonded mate entering his lab. Now was not one of those times. His eyes were flickering all over the room and his body was tense as he squirmed in place. Worriedly Steve walked closer. He was just about to open his mouth to ask him what was wrong when he breathed in the scent. A moment later he was behind Howard and. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his nose against his neck to breathe that intoxicating scent in more deeply. 

"Howie, did you break off your suppressants?" he asked carefully, allowing his tight grip on the other man to soften. 

"Don't call me that." the engineer snarled and tipped his head to the side to let the soldier nip at his neck. "And yes, I did." he sounded confident but Steve could read his insecurity in the tenseness of his shoulders and the way his hands trembled ever so slightly. He covered them with his own and rubbed his fingers soothingly over them. 

"Why?" he asked curiously. It would be the biggest show of his trust to let his alpha and lover willingly be that close to him while he was in heat.

"I think it's time." Howard finally said, not going into what it was time for. Steve could guess. So he pressed a kiss to his lover's lips and pulled him towards their bedroom.

In front of the bed he slowly stripped his omega of his clothes and then did the same to himself. By the time he was done Howard was half-hard and panting ever so lightly, a sure sign that his heat was steadily coming closer. Steve pressed a chaste kiss to Howard's mouth before steering him into the adjoined bathroom. As they made their way into the shower, Steve couldn't take his lips off of him as he rubbed his hands all over Howard's skin, making him gasp. 

In the shower stall the water fell on their heads like rain and Howard snorted when Steve slipped awkwardly on the slick tiles. Steve grinned and kissed the laugh right out of Howard's mouth. They petted each other and Steve let his hands wander down between them to grasp Howard's dick in his hand, slowly rubbing up and down the shaft, getting him even harder. He tilted his head down and looked coyly up through his lashes, something Howard had taught him how to do, and slowly licked his lips before sinking to his knees in front of the omega. Howard gasped and grasped Steve's short hair, leaning back against the shower stall as his knees grew weak. When the soldier sucked him down a loud moan spilled from his throat. Steve loved the noises Howard made. He wouldn't stop until Howard was screaming out his pleasure. 

He hollowed his cheeks and pulled his mouth in a tight ring up and down the length, bracing himself with one hand against Howard's leg and letting the other trail back over the wet skin towards his entrance. The muscles there twitched defensively, something they always did, and he let his fingertips circle them until they unclenched and relaxed and Howard made an encouraging noise, bucking into the touch and gripping Steve's hair tighter. Howard's opening was already growing wet with his natural slick and Steve slowly pushed a finger inside of him to test how loose he was. A moment later he pushed a second one inside with ease and crooked them in a beckoning motion. Howard convulsed around him with a stifled cry and Steve pulled of his dick in surprise, coughing and wiping the come from his mouth.

"I'm more sensitive while in heat." Howard panted in answer to his questioning look. 

"Oh." Steve kissed Howard's thigh and bit into the meaty flesh there before he stood up to lean close to his lover's ear. "I like it." he whispered heatedly and pressed his own erection against the other one's stomach. Howard let his head fall back against the shower stall and grinned, skin flushed with his first orgasm of the night and pupils blown. Steve couldn't help but kiss him again.

Steve then took Howard's hand and led him outside the shower. As they dried off and stumbled to the bedroom they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Once there Howard lowered himself onto the edge of the bed and looked up at Steve. He reached for the blond's cock, but Steve gently stopped him. Howard had gone tense again and he kneeled before the other man. "I'm" he pressed a kiss to his forehead "your alpha" another kiss on the nose, as light as the first "and I" a kiss on his lips "want to" a kiss on his chin "take care" another kiss lower on his breastbone "of you." He stopped with his lips hovering over the other man's heart. "Is that alright?" he looked up at him and gasped at the desperate look he found on Howard's face. Steve reared up and all but plundered the engineer's mouth in response. 

"Is this alright? Are you sure?" he whispered heatedly between kisses, suddenly feeling out of control as the whole weight of the situation came crashing down on him. He felt a hand gripping the hair at the back of his head tight to yank him back. 

Howard bit into his exposed throat and hissed. "Yes. Yes, you fool, I'm sure or I wouldn't have broken off the meds in the first place." He let Steve go and caught his mouth again almost brutally. "And now stop worrying! I trust you."

Steve bit his bottom lip in retaliation for the rough handling and then pushed the engineer flat on the bed. He licked and bit down his stomach and took his half hard cock into his mouth to suck him to hardness once more before wandering down. He pushed the engineer's legs up and back towards his chest and pressed his open mouth to his leaking hole and plunged his tongue straight inside. Howard let out what only could be called a wail and arched his back, hand finding Steve's head and holding him into place while he shock in pleasure, head pressed back into the pillow and mouth open.

Steve stabbed his tongue has far as it would go, tasting only his lovers slick and then pulled back and off him. Howard was panting like he had just run a marathon and his cock leaked steadily against his stomach. Steve nudged his way between his legs and pressed his cock against the omega's opening. "Are you sure?" He asked desperately, aware that he had moved fast and sure but that he should move slower. His skin felt tight and his heart was drumming a fast rhythm in his chest and he just *wanted*. He wanted to fuck Howard. Wanted to love him and make him *his* completely. 

"Yes. Yes. Come on; don't make me wait or do you want to hear me beg?" Howard urged, squirming on the sheets and wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. He hooked his ankles securely behind Steve's back to pull him closer, making Steve's cock bump up against his ass and smearing Steve's precome over his own skin between his thighs. 

"Ok. Ok..." Steve nodded breathlessly and held Howard's gaze as he steadily sunk into the heat. He saw Howard's mouth open in an 'o' and kissed him gently. When he had sunk in to the hilt he stopped a moment to plunder his omega's mouth, kissing away the soft noises he made.

"Move." Howard gritted out, eyes squeezing shut as he rolled his head against the fabric under his head. Sweat gleamed on his skin and his legs tightened around Steve. Howard clawed on Steve's skin when he didn't move. Steve laughed and gasped and pulled out in one smooth motion and thrust back inside, making Howard cry out and himself moan. He sat up a steady rhythm, fucking into Howard's ass with abandon, but keeping a close eye on his reactions. The engineer had his head thrown back and his back was bowed, pressing his pelvis down on Steve's cock.

Steve pressed them tight together as he thrust into the dark-haired man with short sharp motions. His grunts and Howard's moans saturated the air along with the slick sounds of their bodies and a moment later Howard slicked their stomach with his come, wrapping his legs more fully around Steve to hold him in place and crying out. Steve could feel the base of his cock slowly thickening and his hips stuttered. 

Howard held on tight. "Now, do it now," he heard Howard whisper against his ear. When Steve made to pull away and open his mouth to ask if he was sure. "Please, please don't make me beg." Steve pressed his forehead against the Howard's shoulder and almost sobbed in pleasure as he pushed in fully. He rocked his hips softly as his knot tied them together. When he felt the omega contract around him, squeezing him, he lost it. He spurted into the tight channel, filling Howard with his come. There was a blissed out expression on his mate's face as he raised his head to look. He pressed a kiss to the omega's chest and then rested his head on the same spot. His body was trembling all over. 

Slowly their breathing calmed along with their hearts. Steve kept his forehead lying against Howard's breastbone, listening to his heartbeat. Howard was running his fingers through Steve's hair and Steve almost purred, fingers flexing against the engineer's sides and drawing a little stifled snort out of him as it tickled. Some minutes later his knot shrunk enough for him to pull out. Howard hissed out when he did and Steve kissed him apologetically before touching his fingers curiously to the fucked out and come slick hole which drew a low pleased moan out of Howard. Steve pushed himself up and slipped off the bed with a last little bite to his mate's shoulder.

On shaky legs Steve moved to the bathroom, only stumbling once, which made Howard laugh from where he was reclining on the bed, and returned with a wet washcloth which he ran in slow, steady strokes over his exhausted omega's body and between his legs to clean him off the evidences of their activities. He pressed a kiss against Howard's sweaty hair and, letting the washcloth fall to the floor, laid down beside the omega and pulled him into his arms. They napped a bit before the next wave hit and maybe... maybe they would create life tonight.


End file.
